


【鹤莲】离家出走

by Ryanoi



Category: pdj
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 11:10:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20906699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryanoi/pseuds/Ryanoi





	【鹤莲】离家出走

鹤房的神情写满认真，莲带领着鹤房的手，从胸前游移到腰侧，慌乱的情绪也能从手心里感觉到，莲的手指也从鹤房的手背点到手腕，再向上就势掀起了上衣，被强硬地抚摸过还是挺立起来的乳尖很显眼，莲有点不好意思地用手指挡住。  
“为什么遮住啊？”  
莲也说不出为何会在这种时刻表现出羞涩，明明之前都是自己处于引导地位。  
“说啊，你不是还要教我的吗。”  
鹤房趴下来轻柔地咬他的肌肤，舌头舔过的地方没有什么特别的味道，嗅得太深会显得自己很过分。  
“嗯…等下……”  
“我才不要等。”  
鹤房凭借脑海中稀少的记忆模仿着大人，莲被他碰得缩成一团，宽松的衣衫被扯开，他还很努力地拽着裤腰。  
难道说那里还是……？  
“不想做就睡吧。”  
其实是不会做罢了，鹤房沉默着停下动作，就要躺下。莲这才放开了手，小声地说。  
“我只是怕你后悔。而且你还只是高中生……”  
“那你就不应该到浴室里来，那样……”鹤房止住了话语，“算了。”  
“你生气了？”  
莲从背后抱住他，鹤房感觉到后背非常温暖，对方轻声细语的试探不知为何就让他心里很舒服，于是他也转过身来，笨拙地环抱住对方。  
啊，原来他是这么纤细。  
“还是随你喜欢的做法来吧。”  
莲仰起脸对着他微笑，自己主动脱下了衣服，并且将它们慢慢地从被子里抽出来。那灵巧的手指轻而易举地脱掉了彼此的桎梏，剥掉最后一层羞耻心，在黑暗中坦然相对。  
热烫的少年身躯贴近了，手心里也带着那份热度，抚摸的力度依旧还是太重，莲不禁发出了低吟。  
鹤房摸索着他的肌理，略显瘦削的躯体上覆盖着一层薄薄的肌肉，线条紧致而美丽，并且随着他的动作不停颤抖，柔韧紧绷的那处还难以进入。莲搂住了他的肩膀，将脸埋在无法看清的暗处，应该是咬紧了唇忍耐着。  
“怎么办？进不去……”  
“等一等，我先……嗯嗯……”  
莲将两个人紧贴的性器捏在手心里，随着吐息溢出的粘液又被他自行抹到身后，鹤房只摸到了满手的腻滑。  
“可以了，……你慢一点进来。”  
莲的大腿跨在了鹤房的腰上，小心翼翼地挪动位置，鹤房的手落在他腿根处，坚硬的指节托着他，试着尽量缓慢地侵入。  
“啊……”  
莲似乎是害怕声音被邻居听到，从一开始就咬着手背，但还是有声音漏了出来，鹤房不知道如何安慰他，因为他已经没有思考的余地了。  
青春期的某个魔咒，存在于少男少女心底的秘密，人类共通的某种行为，或是单纯地为了追求快感，或是因为所谓的爱意结合。  
那才认识了不到24小时的我们，现在的行为应当如何去定义呢。  
本就欠缺的思维能力一同融化进情欲的漩涡中，几小时之前的渴求被具象化，鹤房的双臂紧紧地扣住莲的细腰，自下而上逐渐用力，生涩的体内被摩擦得柔软谄媚，每一次都迎合着他。  
莲的细碎呻吟也被吞进不稳定的亲吻之中，难以启齿的请求也被无视，两人身下的被褥皱成一团，时间也被拉拽得无比漫长。  
最终是在一片漆黑之中看到了光，鹤房剧烈地喘息着，刚发泄出来的他有点狼狈，莲的大腿软绵绵地搭在他的肩膀上，他柔韧的躯体像一条蛇，湿润的体表带有吸附的魔力，鹤房依旧黏在他身上不愿意离开。  
“不会觉得有些热吗？”  
莲声音哑了，把双手伸了出来。  
“等会儿。”  
鹤房强行把他的手放回原处，那被挑起的欲望暂时满足之后，一刻的分离也让他不自在。  
“是不是还得去洗个澡啊？”  
莲被他抱着，小声地提议。  
“先睡觉。”  
鹤房简短有力地回答，但是语气和之前完全不一样了。  
“可是有点难受……”  
“睡，觉。”  
从来没有哪个被莲带回家睡觉的朋友，在这种时候这样对待他，莲只能忍耐着湿汗和对方的体温，强迫自己闭上眼睛。  
离家出走被他收留的那小子，不一会儿就睡着了。


End file.
